I love you NEVER!
by Anime S-J
Summary: Ever since the incident that happened in highschool between Takano and Ritsu, Ritsu was broken and has hated Takano. However, when they meet again, Ritsu confess his love to Takano again. What is going on? Could it be revenge?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic. Sorry if there is any error in my work or if this story is not good enough.**

**SUMMARY **

Ever since the incident that happened in highschool between Takano and Ritsu,Ritsu was broken and has hated , when they meet again, Ritsu confess his love to Takano again. What is going on? Could it be revenge?

CHAPTER 1

And so it begins. Gently at first as if an unseen painter used the foliage at random for trails of his palette full of orches, red and yellow. However, the entire landscape soon burst into every shade of warm, earthy colours. the sky's blue, the air's fresh and pristine as morning aproaches. The beautiful green is covered by stroke of red and yellow, shining like gold and copper against the azure blue sky. The morning mist gave the landscape a feel of enchantment as the sun's rays shine throughthe heavy foilage of trees. You would find wonders an dsoothing solitude in the freshness of colours, the scent of the air and the song of the birds as you watch the first leave fall gently on the ground...

You wouls suddenly feel so refresh asn alive,ready to start the day. Yet, the heavily dreaded Shuojo Manga Department of Marukawa Publishing was far from alive. To be precise, they were like the walking dread as they have just started a new'cycle'.They all have bags under their blood shot eyes,their hair in a messy tangle as if they have hust woken up, clothes were sloppy and uniron. Further more they smell like garbage as they have no time to bath(even at home).Coffee and energy drinks were not enough to keep them awake. They looked so run down. One eye starting to close, follow by the other as they stare into their laptops. Yawning from time to time, trying their best to stay awake.

Rumors has it that though they were a bunch of young(except for Kisa-san even though he has a baby face),handsome and charming guys, they were dangerous at the end of the 'cycle'. They are a bunch of lazy yet hardworking guys as they would wait till the last 20 days before publishing to complete their works hence ending up in this dreaded stage.

However, there was something perculiar about Takano's behaviour high and mighty editor-in-charge wa grinning like a cheshire cat. Normally at this time of the year, he wouls be screaming his lungs out at his authors to hand in their work on time. Throwing staplers at his co workers was also a common sight.(Mostly at Ritsu and Kisa)Everyone look so exhuasted yet their boss look so refresh. Seeing their boss this happy made them a little scare as this happens a once in a blue moon. As they were all drain to their core, they didn't want talk about it. (Usually Kisa-san would be chatting with other people from other department by now) But seriously who could make their boss on cloud nine. But as we all know there is indeed one person who have the power to do so. 'His' Onodera Ritsu.

(FLASHBACK- YESTERDAY)

Grey clouds loomed over the horizon. Lightning flashed,followed by thunderous roars,it was going to rain any minute entire Marukawa Publishing was in pitch black except for a dim light shining at our editor-in-charge and Ritsu. Silence filled the floor,creating a atmosphere of total tranquillity as the two editors work through the night.

Masamune wanted to break the ice but decided not to after giving it a though. He may cause a problem to arise so staying slient was a better option as the mouth is the gate of misfortune. At the moment, he was contented with just looking at the young editor blushing furiously from a the other hand, Ritsu was having diffculty trying to concerate on his work as he knows that a certain someone was eyeing on him.

The young brunette was too tired to continue working, he could not hold it any longer. he may just fall asleep anytime. he started packing his things, getting ready to leave and not to mention, he wanted to avoid 'him'. " I'm going home for the good work." as he headed for the lift. Takano started dumping all his stuffs into his bag,running to catch up with his'lover'. Ritsu pressed the button impatiently as he saw Takano coming his way. "Hold the lift,I'm going home as well!". Just as the doors was about to close, Takano's large hand barge in. "Tsk,did you not hear me?" asked a irritated Takano. Ritsu did not answer. _" Err..., why must I always be stuck with him?! Can't this stupid lift go any faster!" _Ritsu thought."Is it really that bad to be stuck with me?" Takano questioned as he ruffle his hair_."How did he... Is he an alien or something?" _Ritsu thought nerverously as a blush crept on his face. Takano saw this as a chance to kiss him,in a split second, Takano pinned Ritsu to the wall of the elevator. "Wha...what do... you...think" before Ritsu could finish talking,Takano's lip was on his. "St...Stop!.. mmm..." Ritsu tried to resist but still melt into the kiss. When the doors finally open, Ritsu dashed out at the speed of light.

Now it was raining cats and dogs and both of them had no umbrella. Takano actually brought his car so they could ride home together but he should have expected this sort of thing to , this did not stop Takano from chasing Ritsu."Ritsu! Wait, don't run away from me!" Takano shouted across the street. " Go away! Leave me alone!" Ritsu yelled as he ran on the slipperly street, all drench. "Ritsu! Ritsu! Ritsu!" Takano kept yelling while gasping for air. _" Tsk... why must it always be so hard!" _Everyone in the street was looking at those two. Muttering under their breath and pointing fingers at them. _" Damn these people!" _

Ritsu quicken his pace as he saw that Takano was not too far behind. As Ritsu hurried to avoid Takano, he felt his feet fly out from under his as he landed hard on the street. Takano hurries over to grab him and pinned him to the wall." Let me go!" struggling to get out of Takano's grip. Takano kiss him as he was struggling, but he soon calm down as he melt into the passionate kiss. When the two broke apart for a breather,tears started to form in Ritsu's eye. "Ritsu..." Takano said as he tried to swipe of his tears, Ritsu slapped away his hand and was shouting . "Don't touch me! Why must you always do these! Why must it be me? I'm sick of all these! Back in highschool you broke my heart and I was shock and upset that I did not go to school, further more, I went aborad to study just to forget about this! I trusted you... you runied me. I just want to focus on my career now. So will you please let me go?" He tried to push the man away but to no avail. He just grabbed him even harder this time." Why can't you understand thet everything that I do is beacuse I love you. i just want to be together with you forever. Is that wrong?" " This is the first time I'm hearing this..." Ritsu mumble with shock. " Ever since I found you again,you had been more important that anyone. More impoertant than myself." This was the first time anyone had said that he was important to them. He had always felt that he was nothing more than a co worker,but... "Quit playing with me! This isn't some kind of joke! Do you think I would believe you?" Ritsu laugh at himself hysterically. "Ritsu..." Takano spoke with concern. "Stop,just stop it already! Ever since I confess to you,my life turned into a mess! I turned into someone that I never wanted to become, and its all because of you! I would have been more open and be able to love if I'd never confess to you! Why the hell should someone like you make me so upset...getting me so...I Love you! I Love You!" Tears flow down the brunette's cheeks as he shouted out, surprising Takano. " I love You,I love You , damn it! Got a problem with that?! Why someone like you ?! This is the worst...!" Ritsu was sniffling into Takano's sleeves. Takano let go of him slowly as he went to dry his tears. "I promised I 'll never make you upset anymore. Just remember that I love you and always will." Takano promised as he went to hug him.

And so... Ritsu end up confessing his love to Takano AGAIN. Takano almost cried out of happiness as he hugged Ritsu tightly. " I love you" as Ritsu whisper these words into the older man's ear, a sardonic smile arise from his face.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

And the rest of the day just went by with Takano staring at Ritsu while he was blushing red like a lobster. And the others trying to keep themselves awake.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

RITSU

"What's with that gloomy face? You should be happy. Everything is going as planned. He is really a fool to think that you love him." A ruthless person now stands in front of him, laughing at his own speech." But... he... really love me now. I... I...don't want to hurt him." Ritsu stumbled upon his speech, afraid to speak up. " Love?! You must be kidding right?" he found that 'his' speech was amusing. "If he really had love you, he would not be toying with you! You would not have been so upset, crying yourself to sleep every night,putting on a brave act around people when you are already crumbling inside! Ristu stop it! Don't be so naive! You would just end up like the last time." His mirror self warned him. " No! This time I know its different. He really love would always encourage and comfort me when I'm down. He is always there by my side.I know this time would be better than the last time." Ritsu answered as a blush crept onto his face." Look at you, blushing like this! You have already fallen into his trap! Can't you see that he is only being nice now!" The mirror self raised his voice at Ritsu." He doesn't love you!" This repeated in Ritsu's head like a charm." No! No! I don't believe it! I can't be true!" Covering his ears as he shouted. Tears started to flow as he began throwing things at his mirror.( Sound of mirror breaking) Even though the mirror is now broken into several fragments, the mirror self still huants him. " Always remember that I am you. That fact will never change. You are who I am . HAHAHAHA!" " No, no,no!I'm not you! I'll never be like you! Ritsu yelled.

TAKANO

It was a busy day for Takano as uasual even though it was their off day. Reading and editing manuscripts, calling his authors to summit their manuscripts was a trend for him. He never really had a day off. But he cannot seem to focus as he was thinking about his Ritsu." What is he doing now? Should I go pay him a visit?But I still have things to do. Maybe I can take a break before continuing? No. If i were to go there I know I would not be able to resist. Its been like forever since I saw him. ( Which was just Yesterday)_ Haaaaaa_~ " Why must it always be so hard when its about Ritsu. Takano sighed as he thought to himself.

Just as Takano was about to get back to his work,he heard Ritsu shouting and the shattering of glass. Takano jumped as dashed out of his apartment within split furiously at the brunette's door. " What's happening in there? Is is alright? Did he hurt himself? Why is he not opening the door? Did he faint?" Now a thousand thoughts raced through his mind, he could no longer think straight. He always had been like this when it comes to his beloved. He could imagine the worst even when it cannot happen in reality. " Ritsu are you okay! Answer me! Hurry up and open the door this instant!" Takano shouted worrying sick about his Ritsu.

RITSU

" No,no,no! Stop it!" Somewhere in between hearing the voice, he could hear his lover calling him." Ritsu are you okay! Answer me! Hurry up and open the door this instant!" " Takano! Takano! Where are you, where are you?!" Ritsu mentally yelled, stumbling almost every step, he ran as if death was chasing him.

TOGETHER

Ritsu _finally_ made it to the door( Even though the distance is quite short)to open it and there stands a shocked and worried Takano. Takano's eyes widen seeing his lover gasping for breath with a face as white as paper,tears rolling down his cheeks and he was trembling uncontrollably. " Ritsu what happened?" Takano asked with concern. " Ta.. Takano... th...there" Ritsu tried his best to speak up but the words just couldn't form. This just lead him to cry more. ( Such a baby)" Its okay. You don't have to say anything. Everything will be fine. I'm here with you now. I LOVE you, Ritsu." Takano went closer to hug him just like how a mother would hug her child. " LOVE?! He must be crazy rite? No way will I go back to being the naive Onodera Ritsu that falls head over heels for his Saga Sempai! I will make you regret for toying with me!" Within a few minutes, the angel Ritsu was gone, replace by a spiteful devil.

**Summary: ( If you do not understand)**

**Ritsu was in the bathroom, when his mirror self/devil self started talking to him. The mirror self/devil self said that he should be happy as he has already made Takano believe that he love him but the "angel" Ritsu says that he doesn't want to hurt Takano. And they had a liitle 'argument' about this, which lead Ritsu to be afraid of his mirror self/devil self. Then Takano finally come to the 'rescue' While comforting him, the word LOVE triggered Ritsu, hence leading him to change from a 'angel' to a 'devil' **

**Sorry if I did not do a good job in writing out the split personalities.**


End file.
